


Do you care to dance?

by Linkuu



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Dancing, Gay, I don't know anything about this show, I'm sorry this exists, M/M, Vulcan Kisses, ozh'esta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 10:29:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8529589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linkuu/pseuds/Linkuu
Summary: Spock and Kirk dancing





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [twinOrigins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinOrigins/gifts).



> I had a writing block and my girlfriend requested her faves--I'm not in the fandom, so sorry for any mistakes. I'm posting it at her insistence.

“Captain” said Spock, looking up from his PADD, as he had been glued to it for the past few hours seemingly researching something. 

“Yes, Mr. Spock?” Kirk said, looking up from his book. He hadn’t been too nosy about what Spock was doing- they were just in the same room doing separate activities for the time being. 

“Do you care to dance?” Spock asked. 

Kirk gave a bright smile at the idea, he didn’t see why they shouldn’t- but a strange coincidence occurred to him just then. “Is that what you’ve been researching?” 

“I did not want to falter so I took precaution.” 

Kirk put his hand over his mouth to cover his smile slightly, but he stood and held out his hand just as well. “I wouldn’t have been angry at you for it...I could just as well have taught you.” He chuckled. 

Spock considered his hand for a moment before taking it, and suddenly he was being pulled up in one swift motion. Naturally he let Kirk take the leading position, resting his head on his dancing partner’s shoulder in thought. “I have no hands-on experience in this field.” He said after a pause. 

Kirk stepped forward, Spock stepped back, “See?” Kirk said, making an attempt to look at Spock’s face despite how their heads were positioned, “You’re doing fine.” He assured. 

“Thank you, Captain.” 

“Jim...Spock, my name is Jim.” 

Spock didn’t seem to acknowledge the comment, not wanting to ruin the atmosphere with the age old argument. 

Kirk sighed, stepping back and forth and swaying with Spock, “Have you ever had a human kiss?” 

“I have not. Is it logical that I would have had one if you have not had an ozh’esta?” 

“Well, no..” he nearly fumbled over his steps and lost the motion of the dance, but pulled everything back together last minute, “Do you want to try one? In turn it wouldn’t be fair if i didn’t try an ozh’esta, so we can exchange.” 

“That is a sacred ritual,” Spock started, lifting his head from Kirk’s shoulder, “You are…how would you say? The closest person to my heart…I would be honored to share my first with you.” 

Kirk was a bit surprised by the idea of Spock being a total virgin, but decided not to ask more questions about it, “Do you... know how to kiss?” 

“I’ve observed it… may I?” 

Kirk nodded, trying to prepare himself but there really wasn’t a way to know what to expect. Spock had leaned in and taken his lips before he knew what had happened- and he could have denied it…but it was hard to say he hadn’t wanted this for a long time. 

Spock had some fun with the kiss, for about a minute or so, it amused him that Kirk didn’t seem to want to pull away, so he took his hand again and Kirk mindlessly let him have it. Spock performed an ozh’esta as they kissed, creating a strong emotional bond between the two. Kirk could hardly comprehend the situation at hand, it was a moment someone waits a whole lifetime to get- a glimpse of paradise all in one small window of time, as cheesy as it sounded… almost like it was everything he ever wanted summed up into just one kiss. Spock was everything he could ever ask for. 

After all the hurt, all the pain, Spock was the one thing he could look forward to. Spock was someone he truly did love.


End file.
